


Triple Fun That Way

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Series: Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You mind if I take a turn?” Len asks. </i>
</p><p>  <i>Iris smirks. “Be my guest,” she replies.</i></p><p>Written for Day 3 of Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week: OT3+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Fun That Way

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 3 of losfsmutweek2016! Maybe the day I'm most excited about. I've been itching to write some ColdFlashWest! Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more of this pairing with lovely kudos and comments!
> 
> Title taken from Britney Spears' [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTs6oQx1WJY), an appropriate choice if I do say so myself (and a great song!)

The brush of Iris’ soft, warm thighs against Barry’s ears sends a delicious shiver down his spine. Even before his tongue first plunges between her folds, her hands curling and uncurling against his chest, he feels the arousal coursing through his body like a freight train. Every small, breathy moan from Iris is a stab of heat low in Barry’s gut, his cock twitching with interest against his stomach. 

As Iris’ breathing becomes harsher, Barry reaches up to take hold of her hips, thumbs rubbing against the vee of her pelvis, fingers pressing into the supple flesh of her ass. Iris groans, sliding her hands down the length of Barry’s chest, nails scraping deliciously against the ridges of his abs. She leans down, letting first her hair, then her breasts, brush against Barry’s hypersensitive skin. She chuckles as he shivers, nipping gently at one of his parted thighs, his knees raised, feet splayed and planted firmly on the edge of the mattress. 

Iris trails her mouth lower, nips becoming wet, open-mouthed kisses. She traces her tongue teasingly around the base of his cock, and Barry repays the favor by vibrating his tongue at superspeed against her clit. 

“Oh, fuck, Barr,” Iris gasps. 

Barry chuckles. “Good?” he asks, words partially muffled, his mouth still buried in her pussy. 

“It certainly looks good.” 

The deep rumble of Len’s voice sends a shock of heat through Barry’s body. He whines high in his throat, and Iris glances up at Len coyly from beneath her lashes. The older man sits in an armchair mere feet away, his hand around his cock, stroking leisurely as he watches the couple move together. 

Iris holds Len’s eyes as she ducks her head down, taking the head of Barry’s cock into her mouth. She’s got a smug look in her eye that pulls a small groan from deep within Len’s chest. Len keeps stroking to the sloppy sounds of Barry and Iris as they lick and suck and  _ moan _ . The way Iris watches him, intent and hyperfocused, brings images to Len’s mind of her full, beautiful lips wrapped around his cock instead, and he bites his lip. 

Giving his cock one final stroke, Len rises from his chair. He approaches the bed slowly, then drops to his knees between Barry’s spread legs. Iris pulls off Barry’s cock, the sound obscene and wet, and raises her head until she’s at Len’s eye level. 

Len lets his hands trail through the coarse hair on Barry’s shins as he leans in to capture Iris’s lips in a searing kiss. He can taste Barry on her tongue as it plunges into his mouth, and he moans, fingers of one hand tightening around Barry’s ankle. 

“You mind if I take a turn?” Len asks when he and Iris pull apart. 

Iris smirks. “Be my guest,” she replies. She sits upright once more, resting her hands on Barry’s pecs, and the angle of  his tongue shifts. “Oh, God, I’m close,” she adds. 

“Can I fuck you, Barry?” Len asks as his hands wander from Barry’s calves to the inside of his thighs. 

Barry groans. “Please,” he pants. 

Iris whimpers as the hot air of his breath puffs against her core. She twists her body to reach for the tube of lube and condoms, almost lost in the rumpled sheets. She hands them down to Len, who gives a small nod in thanks. 

The sound of the lube uncapping is lost by the sound of Barry moaning as Len takes his cock into his mouth. Barry’s toes curl, and he fucks his tongue harder into Iris’ cunt, vibrating just how he knows she likes it. As one of Len’s slick fingers teases his entrance, he only vibrates harder. One of Iris’ hands joins Barry’s mouth to rub at her clit, and her thighs begin to shake. 

“I’m gonna come,” Iris pants as Len’s pushes his first finger into Barry’s hole and swirls his tongue around the head of Barry’s cock. 

Barry cries out desperately, and Iris follows suit. Her back arches and bows, falling heavy against Barry’s chest, using her free hand to brace herself. Barry keeps running his tongue across her folds until her hips jerk away, oversensitive. Her heavy breath tickles against Barry’s abdomen, and he rolls his hips, his cock pushing deeper into Len’s mouth, who takes it like a champ. 

Barry moans, and a second of Len’s fingers slides in alongside the first. 

“God, Barry,” Iris sighs. “I want you to fuck me so bad.” 

“Yeah,” Barry pants. “Yeah, I want that, too.” 

“Is he almost ready?” Iris asks Len, taking his free hand and twining their fingers together. 

Len pulls off Barry’s cock and smirks. “I don’t know,” he replies. “What do you think, Barry? You want another finger, or to move on to the main event?” 

Barry’s body trembles wantonly, but he takes a moment to consider his options. “I’m ready,” he decides finally. 

Len nods. He kisses the inside of Barry’s thigh, then pulls back to grab the row condoms to his left. He rips two off, then tosses one to Iris. 

“For you,” Len adds as Iris catches the foil packet between her palms. 

Iris chuckles. “Why, thank you,” she replies. 

They both go about opening the packets at once, Len rolling his down his own lengths, Iris slipping hers deftly around Barry’s. Once the condom is in place, Iris pivots, turning to look in Barry’s eyes, and the younger man gives her a dopey smile, hair erratic and messy, chin still damp with her come. 

“Hey,” Barry says. 

Iris laughs. “Hey,” she parrots. Leaning down, she captures Barry’s lips in a deep, wet kiss, shivering as she tastes herself on his mouth. 

Barry’s hands run up her sides, stopping to cup her breasts and massage her nipples gently with his thumbs. Abruptly, Len pulls one of Barry’s thighs around his waist, and the younger man yips in surprise. Iris giggles in delight, then sighs contently as Len’s lips fall hot and wet against the base of her neck. 

“You ready?” Len asks again, just to be sure. 

Barry nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Come on, babe. Fuck me.” Then, he glances over at Iris and chuckles. “You, too,” he adds. 

Iris smirks. “That can be arranged,” she replies. 

Barry isn’t sure what feels better, Len’s cock pushing, hot and insistent, into his ass, or Iris’ pussy, wet and throbbing, sinking down around his dick. The mix of sensations pulls a devastating moan from his throat, and he wraps his fingers firmly around Iris’ hips to ground him as his whole body vibrates at superspeed. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” he chants, head rolling back as he arches into both his partners’ bodies.

Len and Iris match their pace, moving and breathing in tandem. Len sucks hot, desperate kisses that are bound to leave hickeys into the dark expanse of Iris’ bare shoulders. One hand stays wrapped around Barry’s thigh while the other snakes around to first pinch and tease at Iris’ nipples, then to slide lower, between her legs, until he’s able to trace firm, unyielding circles against her clit. 

“Yes, Len, right there,” she gasps. 

Barry strokes one of his hands across his lovers’ hips, up their sides, while the other buries itself in his hair, pulling the messy strands as his orgasm builds low in his belly. 

“I’m so close,” Barry pants. 

Iris whines. 

“Come for us, Barry,” Len urges, his voice husky and thick. 

Between the lurid sound of Len’s voice, the heady moans from Iris, and the feeling of both their bodies rocking against his own, thrusting into him and surrounding him, it isn’t long before Barry comes. His vibrations push both his partners over the edge as well, one behind the other, and the obscene sound of skin hitting against skin is slowly replaced with hash breathing and gentle, absent kisses. 

Iris is the first to move, raising her hips to slip Barry’s softening cock from inside herself. She peels off the condom for him and ties it, tossing it expertly into a nearby wastebasket before collapsing against his chest. 

Soon, Len does the same, sliding his own condom off and walking it to the trash bin. When he returns to the foot of the bed, he nudges Barry and Iris wordlessly, and the pair shimmy upward until their heads hit the pillows. Len crawls up next to them, wrapping his chest around Barry’s back, while Iris buries her head into the curve of Barry’s neck. Three sets of legs tangle carelessly together, feet brushing against knees brushing against feet. 

“I love you both,” Barry mutters sleepily, eyes already drooping shut. 

Len chuckles and kisses the nape of Barry’s neck, his lips coming away damp and salty. “I love you, too,” he says. He runs a hand across Iris’ arm to make it clear he’s speaking to both of them, and the woman smiles softly in reply. 

“And I love you,” Iris replies. She lets her eyes fall shut, then cuddles closer into Barry’s chest, relishing in the heat coming off his body in waves. “Goodnight,” she adds. 

Both men utter drowsy  _ goodnights  _ of their own, and soon, the trio falls asleep together, listening to the familiar sounds of one another breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
